When you say nothing at all
by Pant
Summary: Acaba de irse. Es invierno y vuelve a hacer frio. Pero no temblaba por eso. Era una especie de miedo, a que no volviera, a que pasara algo, a que la dejase sola... sola... otra vez. GinxMatsumoto.


**Holas! Weno, esto es un one shot que empieza en uno de esos momentos inacabados del anime cuando Gin y Matsumoto vivían todavía en el rukongai. Gin desaparece y Matsumoto se va también a dar una vuelta y a cavilar. Espero que os guste! R&R! Onegai!**

**When you say nothing at all. **

Un suave movimiento a su lado la despertó, también el frío, su ausencia. Pero cuando se incorporó, él ya no estaba ahí. Se volvió hacia su lado de la cama y estaba vacío.

"_Otra vez ya no estas. Otra vez te has ido sin más. Dices que me quieres, pero no se lo que quieres de mi. De vez en cuando desapareces. No dices dónde vas, ni que haces. Te marchas sin más y me dejas sola. No se que hacer porque a veces pienso que… no se lo que pienso. Me desconcierta esta situación."_ Pensó mientras volvía a arrebujarse entre las mantas, tratando en vano de recuperar el sueño. Sabía que podía cuidarse solo, que no le pasaría nada. Sin embargo no consiguió volver a dormirse. No era sólo que se marchara, era su soledad, la sensación de vacío que incluso después de tanto tiempo, seguía sin poder llenar. Cuando desaparecía, se esfumaba el calor de la casa. Él le daba sentido a la dura existencia de ambos. Pero desaparecía. A veces durante horas.

Al cabo de un rato de dar vueltas en la cama, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, el viento helado colándose por las finas ropas que la cubrían. Temblando de frío, miró alrededor, medio esperando encontrarle sentado en la rama del árbol de enfrente, como siempre que estaba triste. Naturalmente no estaba ahí. _Naturalmente._ Giró la cabeza hacia donde solían estar sus zapatillas. Como siempre, no estaban. Se había ido.

"Donde estas?" preguntó en susurros, casi como si hablara para sí misma. Se arrebujó aun mas en el pequeño vestido viejo que usaba para dormir y volvió a entrar, con la cabeza enterrada entre los hombros.

A pesar del frío, sentía que no se podía quedar ahí dentro. Necesitaba respirar, las paredes la aprisionaban. Tiritando, cogió una manta, se la echó por encima y salió a las calles. Quería perderse por ellas, incluso inconscientemente, a pesar de que estaba algo molesta con él, quería encontrarle. Aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo si él no quería.

Hacía mucho frío. Podía ver la tierra congelada bajo sus pisadas, las casas cerradas a su alrededor, el humo de algunas chimeneas…

Caminó largo rato por las calles del Rukongai sin rumbo fijo, helada, con los ojos perdidos en el infinito, mirando hacia dentro, metiéndose por más y más callejuelas estrechas. Derecha, izquierda, otra vez izquierda, derecha, otra vez derecha. Las callejas del Rukongai eran interminables. Uno podía perderse en ellas, sobre todo a aquellas horas de la noche, y no encontrar a nadie. Sentía los pies helados, y veía salir el vaho de su boca como si estuvieran en otro mundo. Caminaba inconsciente, con la mente en blanco.

Fue de un lado a otro durante largas horas, mecánicamente, sin pensar, hasta que apareció en el horizonte la luz de la mañana. Y con ella, una figura sentada en la colina, recortada contra el cielo. Rangiku no se había movido, pero sabía que Gin había notado que estaba allí. Lentamente se fue acercando, sin que él hiciera ningún movimiento, mirando el mismo paisaje que el chico contemplaba absorto. El espectáculo que podía verse desde allí era sobrecogedor: todo lo que alcanzaba la vista estaba blanco, tejados, campos, muros… toda la sociedad de almas estaba cubierta por un manto inmaculado de nieve. "_No me extraña que venga aquí"_penso Matsumoto.

"Hola" dijo ella. En respuesta Ichimaru sólo giró un poco la cabeza y señaló un sitio a su lado. La chica se acercó. Temblaba de frío y aunque le apetecía sentir su calor más que nada en el mundo, no se sentó a su lado. Solo se quedó de pie mirando el horizonte.

Él ya sabía por que había venido la chica a buscarle. Y ella era consciente de eso.

"Otra vez has vuelto a marcharte"- no había reproche en su voz, sólo constataba un hecho. Pero Gin se daba cuenta de que su voz temblaba y no solo por el frío. La conocía demasiado bien. No contestó.

Rangiku trató de recuperar el control de su voz. Dirigió su mirada al suelo congelado, intentando encontrar las palabras. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, una angustia que no la? dejaba apenas respirar. Se sentía desamparada y vacía, incluso con él al lado. La sensación de abandono no había desaparecido al encontrarlo. Parecía que la nieve había conseguido colar su abrazo helado dentro del corazón de la chica.

"Por qué nunca me dices a donde vas?" preguntó la joven en un susurro, con la vista todavía fija en sus sandalias.

El chico no contestó. No le parecía necesario hacerlo, ya que no iba a decirle la verdad.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, en los que ninguno dijo una palabra, Matsumoto suspiró:

"mira, yo… no se que es lo que… hago o no hago para que desaparezcas, pero no puedo seguir así. No quiero seguir así, y se que no vas a cambiar por mi. Es decir, si que me gustaría que cambiases, bueno, no… ya me entiendes…" Bajó la vista al suelo un momento y volvió a dirigirla al horizonte. "yo voy a seguir queriéndote, no importan las circunstancias, pero ahora la decisión de quererme es tuya. No si realmente tus sentimientos llegan hasta donde dices que llegan… o si…"

La chica se quedó mirándole. De alguna forma, sabía que no iba a contestarle, y siguió mirando el horizonte.

Diez minutos después, solo se giró y echó a andar. Continuó cabizbaja, caminando automáticamente sin prestar atención a su alrededor. El viento helador le cortaba la cara, las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla silenciosas, de vuelta a casa. Intentaba llegar lo más deprisa posible, para no cruzarse con nadie por la calle y que no la vieran llorar.

Para cuando consiguió llegar el sol casi había asomado sus dorados rayos por el horizonte. El barrio todavía no había despertado, así que se metió en la cama. Esta vez cayó en un duermevela en el que no era muy consciente de si estaba despierta o dormida. Imágenes fantásticas se entremezclaban con otras mundanas y comunes. Colores iridiscentes junto a una escala de grises infinita.

Gin la había seguido todo el camino de vuelta. Estaba preocupado por ella; no podía decirle la verdad sobre sus escapadas porque simplemente no la sabía. Ni siquiera él entendía el motivo de su comportamiento. Lo único que sabía era que lo necesitaba… como el aire… igual que a ella… como el aire. Podía ver sus lágrimas furtivas, brillantes contra los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana. Y también sabía porqué corría. No tenía miedo, ni tampoco era el frío, se había pasado la madrugada vagando sola por las calles nevadas. Eran las lágrimas. Esas minúsculas gotitas, de debilidad según ella, que no soportaba que nadie viera. Se obligaba a ser fuerte siempre, no desfallecer nunca, en cualquier situación: a no perder el control, a ser infalible.

Cuando entró en la casa, él se quedó observando, escuchando un rato desde fuera, los ruidos que ella hacía dentro. No le importaba el frío, estaba más que acostumbrado, casi disfrutaba de ello. Pero sólo casi. Seguía necesitando su calor, su apoyo, su dulzura, seguir durmiendo juntos.

Unos momentos después entró en la casa, dejando sus zapatillas perfectamente alineadas en su sitio habitual. Se dio cuenta de que estaba medio dormida, así que se quedó apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho, mirándola como si no la hubiera visto nunca, memorizándola: era la primera vez que ella perdía una batalla ante él. La batalla de la madurez: esa noche ella había dejado de buscar un ideal en él y le había aceptado tal y como era.

En aquel instante, la chica se dio la vuelta entre las mantas y abrió los ojos. Gin se acercó hasta la cama y se acuclilló frente a ella, quedando justo a la altura de la cara de Matsumoto. Se miraron largo rato, diciendo con los ojos lo que las palabras no se atrevían a expresar: amor, dolor, angustia, miedo… Sus manos recorrían los mechones sueltos del pelo de ella, peinándola con los dedos, como un mudo _lo siento._

Y entonces sonrió. Repentinamente se incorporó en la cama y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"No te vayas… Por favor no te vayas!" suplicó Rangiku con un hilo de voz, enterrando la cara en su cuello.

"Siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto. Yo… no puedo darte una explicación… porque no la tengo…" le susurró Gin al oído. Tras unos momentos de permanecer abrazados, Gin le cogió la cara con las manos, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Necesitaba mirarla a los ojos, ver dentro de ella, saber que todo el cariño que se tenían no se había esfumado como la niebla en verano. Y ahí estaba, aleteando como un pajarillo, vivo y con toda su fuerza. Pero también vio otra cosa: dolor. Un dolor nuevo y profundo. El dolor del que sabe que ya nada volverá a ser como antes, que se ha perdido esa inocencia, parte de esa complicidad. Aunque el amor siga siendo el mismo, lo que hay alrededor ha cambiado y la persona con él.

Ahora que Gin había descubierto todo eso, sólo quería librarla de aquel peso. En parte se sentía responsable de aquel sufrimiento, y en parte no soportaba ver aquella angustia velada en sus ojos: la angustia de pensar que algún día él se marcharía, y se quedaría sola, otra vez…

Rangiku estaba absorta en su mirada. La había atrapado ese color, ese brillo… ese hipnotismo. Por un momento le pareció que la tenía a su merced pero tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no quería controlarla: estaba leyendo su alma, su corazón, destapando sus sentimientos, interpretando sus miedos…

Estaba tan abrumada por su mirada que incluso su pequeña boca se había entreabierto. Estaba sorprendida y llena de amor, con los ojos muy abiertos, incluso asustados ante el alud de sentimientos que transmitían aquellos zafiros. Y eran solo para ella.

Muy despacio, él se fue sentando en la cama sin dejar de mirarla. Le parecía que si rompía aquella conexión, la magia se perdería. Al mismo tiempo ella se arrodilló en la cama hasta que quedó a su altura. Como por un impulso o instinto, fueron acercándose lentamente de una forma totalmente nueva. Ninguno de los dos había sentido antes esa plenitud, ese momento en que sólo importa el otro, abrir el alma y dejar que todo fluya, como las olas del mar en calma.

Gin cogió la cara de Matsumoto entre las manos y fue acercándola a la suya. Ella colocó una de sus manos en el cuello de él. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

Fue un beso suave, sus labios se rozaron transmitiendo el calor del otro, un flujo de energía que te recorría por dentro llenándolos de una sensación indescriptible. Cuando se separaron, Gin abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de ella, relajada. Toda la tensión se había esfumado de su rostro. Abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió.

"Todavía es pronto, aun podemos dormir un poco."

Ella asintió y se dejó caer en la cama, sintiéndose llena completamente por primera vez en su vida. Puede que hubiera perdido algo, pero había ganado mucho más. Gin se metió entre las mantas y se movió hacia el centro de la cama, mientras ella le imitaba.

Y así, arropados por las mantas en aquella mañana fría, y prendados de los ojos del otro, se quedaron dormidos, mirándose, para que el rostro del amado fuera lo primero que vieran al despertar.

_Fin._


End file.
